Discussions
by Vicki595
Summary: What needs to be talked about is first on their agenda. Saving the world comes second. (Sequel to "Adjustments" Part 4 in the "Legacy" series)


Discussions TITLE: "Discussions"  
  
AUTHOR: Vicki  
  
EMAIL: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: Alternate Universe, Romance  
  
SPOILERS: "There But For the Grace of God," "Politics," my stories "Legacy" "Adjustments" and "Problems" SEASON/SEQUEL: Season 1; Sequel to "Problems" Part 4 in the "Legacy" series RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack SUMMARY: What needs to be talked about is first on their agenda. Saving the world comes second.  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
ARCHIVE: Archive: SJ yes, Heliopolis yes. All others ask first DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Fourth part in the "Legacy" series. If you haven't already read "Legacy," "Adjustments" and "Problems" I suggest you read them before this. Sorry that this part is so short  
  
  
  
"She asleep?" Jack asked in a whisper as they pulled up outside his house. Sam turned round to see Kathryn fast asleep in her car seat.  
  
"Yeah," she replied equally quietly. The day's events were beginning to get to her, and she was just wishing that she could curl up and go to sleep. Jack looked at her carefully, and reached out and grasped her hand before they got out of the car.  
  
"We'll get through it Sam, I promise," he told her sincerely, knowing what she was thinking. She shot a smile at him as she got out of the car, before opening Kathryn's door and lifting the sleeping child out. Kathryn whimpered slightly, but Sam managed to shush her and she settled down against Sam's shoulder. Jack had grabbed her bag from the other side, and was fishing for his keys as they headed towards his house.  
  
"Daniel and Teal'c should be here in soon," Jack told her, as he moved away to allow Sam and Kathryn in first. Sam just nodded, before turning towards him as he closed the door behind him. "Her room's the first on the left."  
  
"Be down in a minute," Sam told him, watching her step on the stairs as she carried her precious bundle up. Laying the little girl down in the cradle, she tucked the blankets in securely around her before just standing there, watching her. Would the same thing happen here that happened in her reality, she wondered. And if it did, what would happen to the little girl? Had she escaped death in one universe, only to die in another?  
  
Jack's hand on her shoulder brought her back to their reality, as she looked up at him with large blue eyes. He could read the fear in her eyes; Kathryn had certainly brought out the maternal instincts in Sam in a way that not even Cassandra had done. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against his chest as they stood in silence, watching their daughter sleep.  
  
"We have to do it," she told him, so quietly that he wasn't even sure he had heard her. "I can't let the Goa'uld destroy the world."  
  
"I know honey," he replied, and she half turned to look at his use of the term of endearment, before relaxing back into his arms. After their initial confession of feelings in the locker room before the meeting with Senator Kinsey, they had yet to discuss them and their relationship. Sam knew that after Kinsey had left, Jack had disappeared into Hammond's office, and reappeared over an hour later, but had not said anything about what had transpired during that time. Sam had been trying to hide from Janet, who was insistent that with the Stargate Project about to close, Jack was going to retire and that he and Sam would be perfect for each other, and they already had a ready-made family. Sam had just mentioned that without the Stargate, there was no chance of Daniel finding Sha're and with the amount of time that he spent in the infirmary, he was starting to look twice at the petite CMO. Janet had blushed, while Sam had taken that opportunity to escape. With Sha're gone for good, Sam thought that her two friends would make a good pair, and that Janet would be exactly what Daniel would need during the coming hard times. However, she wasn't going to push the pair of them, unlike someone she could name.  
  
"Let's sit downstairs," Jack told her after a few minutes of enjoying her warmth against his front.  
  
"Sure," Sam replied, allowing him to lead her downstairs, all the time holding onto her hand. She was tired; the day had been long, and she just wished that she could imitate Kathryn and curl up and go to sleep. He pulled her down on the sofa next to him, and wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head down on his shoulder, relaxing in the comfort and security he offered her.  
  
"Oh Sammy, what are we to do?" Jack asked, running his fingers through her hair, wondering if they were taking it all too fast. "Kay needs a mom and a dad, but I don't want to leave Colorado Springs - I want to stay close to Charlie's grave. And the Air Force could send you anywhere."  
  
"Maybe not," Sam murmured drowsily. "I could resign; stay in Colorado Springs with you and Kathryn. Do you really think there's a chance of there being an 'us'? It's not just going to be a few dates, then that's it, is it?"  
  
"God Sam, no," Jack exclaimed. "I really think that we could be good together, but I don't want you to throw away your career for me. I know how important the Air Force is to you."  
  
"It's been the main thing in my life since I was seventeen," Sam confessed. "But I've given so much of my life to it, and now we've been given Kathryn, my priorities have changed. She needs a mother, not just some women who she sees occasionally. I have a PhD in theoretical astrophysics - there are plenty of opportunities for employment in the private sector. Maybe I'm fed up of being Captain Carter; doing what the Air Force tells me, going where they say. Asking how high when they tell me to jump. I want to do this Jack, if you'll let me."  
  
"So," Jack began again. "What do you say to a date then?"  
  
"Providing that date is saving Earth." Daniel's voice cut in, and although Sam tried to move off Jack, his arms held her firmly in place. After struggling for a few seconds, she instead relaxed again, not caring if Daniel and Teal'c saw them together like that.  
  
"Hey Daniel, nice of you to knock," Jack remarked sarcastically as Daniel and Teal'c both took seats either side of the fireplace. Daniel looked surprised, as Jack had told him earlier not to bother knocking when he and Teal'c came over that night in case Kathryn was asleep and they woke her. "One day that habit's going to get you into trouble. So, have you got this great plan for saving the world."  
  
"Well, obviously we've got to gate to the co-ordinates that Doctor Carter gave me," Daniel declared.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, all gate travel is forbidden," Sam reminded him, cuddling closer to Jack.  
  
"We can't just let the Goa'uld come and enslave the human population," Daniel exclaimed. "Surely there's a way around the base security."  
  
"Cheyenne Mountain is one of the most secure facilities in the country," Jack replied, knowing that Daniel was right. They had to do everything they could to make sure that Earth survived. Jack knew that he would be unable to stand by and watch everyone he cared about either be slaughtered, or forced into slavery by the Goa'uld. Or even worse, being taken by a host. If they died trying, so be it. At least they wouldn't be forced to live with the blood of a billion innocents on their hands.  
  
Noises from upstairs alerted them to Kathryn waking, and both of her parents excused themselves to go up and see her. Both wanted to make the most of the time they had with her before they left on what was most likely to be their last mission. Twenty-four hours with her, and they loved her as their own. Doctor Carter had been right in sending her daughter through the mirror to parents who would love her as their own. Knowing that Kathryn was safe would be the thing that would keep them going once they had gated to the Goa'uld base.  
  
The small girl quietened as soon as they entered the room. "Looks like someone just wanted some company," Sam commented, smiling sadly. This would be their last night with her; the only night that they had all spent together. They would have to try and dial out tomorrow, to catch the Goa'uld before they left. And if they were caught, then they would be locked up and suffer the same fate as Earth all because of a politician trying to cut down the expenditure of the country.  
  
  
  
The next day, at 0700 hours, the Stargate exploded into life, and four black clad figures ran through. After they had planned this the previous night, Sam and Jack had curled up together in his bed, and tried to sleep. They had not consummated their relationship, knowing that it would be an added incentive to stay alive. Coming home would be for Kathryn.  
  
*******  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
All feedback to little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Copyright Vicki Pryke June 2002 


End file.
